Change of Heart
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: Chris and Victoria find comfort in each others company when they both experience failing relationships
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note:   I do not own any of the characters you see in this story.  They are all property of the WWE and Vince McMahon.  I own nothing.  _

"I mean it, Victoria, I'm finished with you," Steven practically growled the words, which scared Victoria.  She had never seen him this angry before and it was truthfully starting to freak her out.  

"Steven, why are you being so cruel?"  

"Oh, don't play innocent with me.  You know exactly why I'm angry.  I'm nothing more than your little shadow and quite frankly I'm sick of it.  I'm tired of being nothing but your little tag-along buddy that nobody takes seriously.  I'm moving on to bigger and better things.  I don't want to see you unless I absolutely have to."   With those final words, Steven Richards left their locker room, slamming the door as he went out into the hallway. 

There had been tension between the two of them for quite a while now, even though she hadn't wanted to admit it.  She had figured it was just a phase they were going through and after a while things would be the way they used to.  She had obviously been wrong.  As soon as her tag match with Lita was over, he took her backstage and to their locker room, where the yelling began.  

Victoria sighed and walked out into the hallway, deciding to go outside and get some fresh air, thinking she could really use it.  A few of her fellow diva friends approached her, trying to see what was wrong, but she brushed them off.  

Once she was outside, she took in a long, deep breath, letting the cool air around her sooth her.  _Hopefully I won't be needed in there anytime soon, because I don't plan on going in for a while._

~

Trish made her way down the hallway in search of Chris' locker room.  After seeing the pictures that Christian had showed her, she had pretty much given up all hope of ever getting back together with Chris.  If he only wanted to be her friend, that's exactly what he was going to get.

Once she was in front of the door, she bit down on her lip, suddenly feeling a huge wave of hesitation come over her.  _I have to do this.. I have to._   Taking a deep breath, she walked into the locker room without even knocking.  

The concern was clearly written all over her face upon seeing him, seeing how badly he was hurt, all because he was trying to save her, which just made what she had to tell him that much harder to say. 

Chris' eyes immediately brightened as he saw Trish had come to check up on him.  This was a good sign, right?  He waved off her apologizes, knowing he'd do it all over again if he had to, just for her, to make sure she was safe.  His eyes lit up once more, hearing her talking about their relationship.  Maybe his dreams of having her back in his arms weren't so far out of reach after all. 

As Trish looked into his eyes, she thought for a moment that she saw the slightest hint of hopefulness.  _That can't be right,_ she thought.  _He only wants to be friends._

"I think we can be really close.." she said, softly. 

Chris smiled, hoping they could try to work things out.

"..friends," she finished. 

It was at that moment that his entire world crumbled.  She only wanted to be friends.  He was wrong all along.  There was no way she could ever forgive him for that bet.  She didn't want him as a lover anymore, only a friend.  

"Friends.  Uh..yeah.  Friends.  That's what I wanted the whole time.  I just wanted to be your friend, Trish."   His voice wavered as he spoke the words.  And as if adding insult to injury, she wouldn't even hug him.  A handshake?  A simple handshake was all he was worth to her, which hurt more than words could describe.  

Thinking things couldn't get any worse, he was terribly wrong.  Christian came in and interrupted their conversation, insisting that he talk to Chris right that moment.  

Chris stood there with an emotionless expression on his face while Christian ranted on and on about him using his favor to save Trish.  He took each and every word Christian yelled at him.  It wasn't like this was any different.  Christian was becoming an expert at yelling at him lately.

Once Christian was gone, Chris slammed his fist against the locker, cursing as loud as his voice would allow him to.  He quickly walked out into the hallway, heading for the exit.  He needed some fresh air.. fast.  

~

Victoria remained outside sitting on the curb, lost in her thoughts.   Steven had always been a little rude towards her, but never in a million years did she think things would get as out of control as they did minutes earlier.  She bit down on her lip and lowered her head, wondering what she was going to do now that she didn't have Steven.  

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the exit door to the arena slam shut.  She whirled around, her eyes widening, thinking that Steven had found her, coming to yell at her some more. 

"Chris?" she asked, a bit confused as to why he would be out here.  Hopefully Steven hadn't sent him to look for her. 

Chris turned his head towards the voice, arching an eyebrow.   "Victoria?  What are you doing out here?"   He made his way towards her slowly, taking a seat beside of her.

"I guess I could ask the same thing about you."

He smirked slightly, shifting his gaze over to her.   "I asked you first."

Despite the mood she was in, a small laugh escaped her.  "Yeah, I guess you did, didn't you?"   After a few moments of silence, she spoke.   "Well, its just.. Steven, he.. he completely snapped today.  After my tag match with Lita he took me back to the locker room.  He seemed to be fine for a few minutes, but then he started yelling at me.  He.. got up in my face and said he was through with me because he was sick of being my shadow.  I.. I guess it just caught me off guard.  _I felt like I was __his shadow.  As for why I'm out here.. I just.. I needed some fresh air.  To get away from everything, you know?"_

Chris tilted his head slightly, seeing how hurt she appeared to be.  She was nothing like she was in the ring, which made him a bit curious.  He nodded, glancing down at the pavement.  "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"What about you?  Why are you out here?"  

He frowned softly, thinking back to the events that had just happened.  "Trish," he snorted.  "She only wants to be friends.  Ya know, that thing with the bet.. it was just a horrible, horrible joke.  Week after week after week I've tried to get her to believe that.  I.. I didn't think it would hurt her like it did.  She knows me.. who I am.. I don't understand why she can't see that I'm telling the truth.  And back in my locker room, she told me she only wanted to be my friend, and then she offered me a handshake.  A handshake.  That's all I'm worth to her.  After all I've done for her, trying to get her back, it's all only worth a handshake.  And.. I have to admit, that really hurts."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes.  

As Victoria looked at him, she could tell just how much Trish meant to him.  

"God, Chris.. I'm so sorry."   Biting down on her lip, she hesitantly scooted over to him, placing her arm around him.  

He smiled slightly, his icy blue eyes looking into her much darker ones.  "No need to apologize.  I just need to accept the fact that friends is all me and her will ever be.  I'm sure after a while it'll get better."   

"I wish I could be as sure as you," she whispered, shivering a bit in the cool air.  

Chris was wearing the shirt that went with his wrestling tights.  Seeing her shiver, he removed it, placing it on her shoulders.  "You need this more than I do."

She smiled and shook her head.  "Thanks, now I get to be all sparkly," she smirked. 

Chris gave a laugh of his own, keeping his eyes on her.  "You know, you seem like a completely different person compared to what you're like in the ring.  Why is that?" he tilted his head slightly, curiosity getting the better of him.  

She lowered her head, looking at the ground once more.  "The girl you see out in the ring.. that's not me at all.  This.. this is me.  The girl in the ring is just an act.  I.. I can't be myself around here.  There are so many beautiful women in this business.  Torrie, Stacy, Trish, Lita.. the list goes on and on.  I don't have that beauty, so, I just use the crazy act to draw people's attention away from my looks.. to give them something else to concentrate on." 

Chris' eyes widened at her words.  She thought she was ugly?  

"Victoria," he whispered her name, tucking her jet black hair behind her ear.  "You **are** beautiful."

She looked into his eyes, noticing for the first time just how blue they were.  As she observed him, she could see the truth of his words in his eyes.  He really had meant what he said.  

She smiled, staying silent for a few moments before speaking.  "You know, Trish really has no idea what she is losing by giving you up." 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the surroundings.  It was Chris who broke the silence.  He stood and held out his hand to help her up, which she accepted.  "C'mon, we'd better get inside.  We don't want Eric to lay an egg once he realizes we're gone," he smirked. 

Victoria laughed, walking with him back into the arena.  "That's a sight I'd like to see."

_The End?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:   Again, I do not own any of the characters you see here.  I want to thank Nina for a few plot ideas for this story.  Thanks girl, you rock!**

As soon as Chris entered the arena, he was informed that he would be doing the Highlight Reel with Chris Benoit as his guest.  Once he was changed into his outfit for the evening, he made his way down to the ring as the Reel was being set up, waiting for the show to start.  

He was glad to have Benoit on his show.  The two of them had always been good friends, even keeping their friendship together while they were on different shows.   

Jericho went on to inform Benoit of who exactly he was dealing with by going after HHH.  As his show progressed, he was a bit surprised to have Flair come down to the ring.  He stood there with his eyebrow arched, knowing that this might not turn out very well. 

Jericho simply stood back and listened as Flair and Benoit had their words.  Jericho smirked slightly to himself.  It appears Ric had some sort of head-bobbing deal going on and he was seconds away from bursting out into laughter.  

His smirk quickly disappeared as Eric Bischoff's music hit and made his way down to the ring.   Words couldn't describe how much he hated that man, and he most definitely didn't want Bischoff on his show.  

As Bischoff stated his name, he frowned, figuring he'd be up to no good.  He nodded his head, learning that instead of having to earn a shot at the tag team titles, him and Christian would fight for the titles tonight.  _Better than nothing, I suppose, _he thought to himself, making his way back up the ramp once his show was over.

~

Chris stood in front of one of the monitors backstage, watching Benoit's match.  He scowled as he saw HHH making his way down to the ring, knowing that he was most likely going to interfere.  He prepared himself to run out there if necessary, but much to his surprise, HHH didn't try anything stupid.  _Probably trying to intimidate Benoit, he mentally decided._

  
He made his way down to his locker room, deciding to take it easy until it was time for his match.

~

Making her way out of the strength training room, Trish bumped into Christian, scowling slightly.  He went on to compare her to Yoko Ono.  She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comparison.  During their conversation, she wondered to herself what had went wrong with Christian lately.  He seemed so different.  It was almost as if he was intentionally trying to keep her and Chris apart.  As she thought about it, it started to become more clear in her mind.  Christian was angry that she was supposedly taking Chris away from him, which is why he was so bitter towards her lately. 

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Trish made her way towards the gorilla, waiting for her cue to go out to the ring.   

Trish scowled as Eric's face appeared.  He was going to change her match?  _Alright, no big deal._  I'll probably end up fighting Jazz or ___Victoria__._

Trish stood prepared in the ring, waiting for her opponent.  

Her eyes widened in disbelief as.. Kane was her opponent.  Surely Eric wouldn't do that to her.

Yes, yes he would.  Because he was that kind of a man.

~

Chris shot up from his couch in his locker room, running through the halls backstage as fast as his legs would carry him.  There was no way he'd let this match take place.  With each step he took towards the ring, he felt his hatred towards Eric grow.  

He could hear the bell ring, hoping he wasn't too late.  He slid into the ring, attacking Kane from behind. 

He turned to Trish to make sure she was ok, then motioned for her to leave.  "Go, go go!"

Of course Chris couldn't get away unharmed.  He writhed around in pain on the ground, holding his knee.  He slowly stood up and with the help of a couple trainers, he made his way back to the trainers room.

He was glad to know his injury wasn't too bad.  It would just be sore for the rest of the night.  

Chris immediately perked up as Trish came into the room.   She scared.. she cared enough to come check on him, to show real concern for him.  

He ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes softening.  "Trish, there's something I have to tell you.  It's really important."

Just as he was about to continue, Christian made his way into the room.  Chris' nostrils flared and he stood up, ignoring the pain it caused his knee.  He was sick of Christian yelling at him, and he wasn't going to tolerate him yelling at Trish either.  

Once Christian had left the room, Chris sat back down, taking Trish's hand into his.  She sat down next to him and placed a pack of ice on his knee.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"   Her voice had softened considerably.  

"Yeah, I'll be fine.  But Trish.." he was cut off as the trainer re-entered the room.  He knew they needed to examine his knee, which meant he wouldn't be able to talk to her.  

Trish nodded and stood from her spot.  "We'll talk later, Chris."  She let her gaze linger on his for a few moments then reluctantly made her way back to her locker room.  

~

Chris hobbled out to the ring, trying not to put too much strain on his injured knee.  He had to hold himself back from completely destroying Christian right in the middle of the ring.  He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate.  There were too many distractions on his mind at the moment.  He was having to tag with someone who was slowly starting to become one of the many people he despised.  He needed to talk to Trish.  She needed to know how he _really felt, even if she didn't feel the same way, he needed her to know.  Not to mention the distraction of his knee.  With each move he made, a new jolt of pain shot up his leg.  _

In all honestly, he didn't really _want to win the tag team titles tonight.  He did want to win them, but not if he was going to have to be champions with Christian.  _Maybe I should team up with Benoit again.__

~

Chris' shoulders slumped, leaving Trish's locker room.  She wasn't there, which meant she had probably already left with Stacy and Jackie.  

He desperately needed somebody to talk to.  Somebody that wouldn't judge him and would listen to him;  actually **care** about what he was saying.  He couldn't talk to Benoit about things like Trish, he probably wouldn't understand.  Chris knew exactly who he needed to talk to. 

Victoria.

~

Since Victoria didn't have anything to do for the show, she just hung around in her locker room, observing what was happening on the show.  

She was already changed into her street clothes, so as soon as the show was over, she was ready to go.  

Before she could leave her locker room however, she heard a knock on the door.  She went to the door and opened it, immediately coming face to face with the sad eyes of Chris.  Immediately feeling concern for her newly found friend, she led him over to the couch, taking a seat next to him.  

"Chris, what's wrong?"  

He sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair.  "It's just.. this thing with Christian and Trish."

Victoria tilted her head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow curiously.  "Christian?"

"Yeah, he's changed.  He's not the same guy I used to know.  It's like he's trying his best to keep me and Trish apart, and I can't figure out why.  He used to be happy for me.  He knows how I feel about her and he even told me to go for her.  But lately, he's been acting different.  Whenever he sees me around Trish, or finds out that I've done something to help her, he goes out of his way to yell at me."   

"Chris, I.. I really don't want to say this, but.. it seems like Christian isn't the friend you thought he was.  If Christian truly was your friend, he would be happy for you.  And he would support your relationship with Trish, whether you're friends with her or whether you're more."

He nodded, burying his face in his hands, giving a slight shake of his head.  "And Trish.. I don't know how much longer I can do this with her.  I'm trying so hard to accept the fact that she only wants to be friends.  But, I just can't help but think that maybe.. just maybe.. there's still some part of her that wants to be more.  I just.. I don't know what to do anymore."

Victoria observed him as he talked, hearing the sadness and pain in his voice as he talked about Trish.  She could tell Trish really meant a lot to him.  Her and Chris had become pretty good friends since their talk last week.  They understood each other.. which was hard to find.  

She remained quiet for a few moments, then looked straight into his eyes, a bit of determination found in them.  

"I'm going to help you get Trish back."

**Alright guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  Review and let me know if you'd like me to continue.  **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.  Pretty soon I'm probably going to break away from the WWE storyline, since they are severely messing up what I had planned for this story.  Enjoy!**

Victoria made her way down the hallway of the hotel the wrestlers were staying in.  Normally she wouldn't be in any hurry, but today she was riding to the arena with Chris and he was late.  She strolled to room number 247, knocking loudly on the door while giving a slight tap of her foot.  

She rolled her eyes slightly, hearing muffled curses on the other side of the door.   Clearly he was in the middle of getting ready, which would probably make them late for the show.  The last thing she needed was Bischoff breathing down her neck for being late.  A few moments later, Chris opened the door, wearing only a pair of jeans and his shoes.   

She arched her eyebrow at his lack of clothing, giving him a very quick once over.  

"Victoria, I'm really sorry, I had a late start getting ready and - "

"Yeah, yeah," she said.  "Hurry up and find a shirt so we can get out of here."  

Mumbling something under his breath, Chris went back into the room and pulled on a random shirt, grabbing up his bag with his wrestling gear.  He went over to the door hurriedly and closed it behind him.  "Alright, I'm ready."  Before Victoria even had a chance to reply, he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway, almost shoving her into the elevator as it opened.  

Once they were in Chris' rental car, things calmed down a bit.  

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" he asked, for what seemed like the millionth time that week.  

"Of course it will," she replied, her voice full of confidence.   "We act like we're together, Trish gets jealous and wants you back, then you two get together."

Chris sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, trying his best not to speed.   "I hope you're right," he muttered. 

~

Chris made his way towards the gorilla, Trish right by his side.  The two had strategized briefly for their match, but that was it.  Nothing else was discussed.  Chris had tried numerous times to start a conversation with her, but he just didn't know what to talk about anymore.  Everything with them seemed awkward.  

When his cue finally came, he made his way down to the ring, shortly followed by Trish.  He gave her a soft pat on the back, moving his hand a few moments later so the awkwardness of the situation wouldn't increase.  

The match seemed to be going along fine, each side getting the upper-hand occasionally.  Everything came to a hault for Chris as his knees slammed against the steel stairs.  He curled up into a ball, holding his knees against his chest as he was laying on the floor.  Chris opened his eyes a few moments later and saw Christian helping Trish.   _What's going on here?  He hates Trish, and he hates that fact that I still have feelings for her._

After Trish got the pin on Molly, she immediately made her way out of the ring, crouching down next to Chris, watching in confusion as Christian made his way up the ramp.  Why did he help her?  Something was definitely going on with him and she wanted to find out what it was.  

~

Trish made her way down the hallway of the arena in search of the trainers room.  They'd refused to let her go with Chris so she thought she'd wait a few minutes before going to find him.  

A few minutes later she found the trainers room, not even bothering to knock on the door.  She never made it past the door, however, as the sight in front of her froze her in place.  Victoria was sitting right beside of Chris, holding an ice pack against his knee and if she was observing correctly, the two looked like more than friends.  

Victoria glanced up as she heard the door open, nearly dropping the ice she was holding over his knee.  She hadn't expected Trish to just barge in like that.  Though, from the look on Trish's face, she could tell the plan was going to work.  With the look Trish was sending her way, she'd be long gone if looks could kill.

Chris gulped slightly, watching in between the two dumbly, not sure of what to say now that Trish was actually in front of them.

"Thanks, baby," he said softly to Victoria, figuring he might as well put this plan into action now.  

Ignoring the interaction between the two, Trish stepped into the room, taking a seat on the other side of Chris.   "I just came by to see how you were doing."

  
Chris smiled, his heart warming at her words.   "Thanks, I appreciate it.  I'm not sure about my knee though.. I might possibly have to take a couple weeks off."  

Trish stayed in the room and talked to him for a few more minutes, though she couldn't help but think about this thing between Chris and Victoria.  She tried so hard not to show how jealous she was feeling right at that moment.  Victoria was icing his knee and Trish felt that was **her** job, not Victoria's.  She wanted to be the one to make him feel better, to take care of him when he needed her.  

She left the room a few minutes later, hoping nothing else would go wrong.  The second she'd left the room she saw Christian.  With the way he'd treated her last week, she was in no mood to see him.  She brushed past him, groaning as he called out her name.  She explained to him about Chris'situation, telling him that Chris' knee was severely injured and he might have to take some time off because of it.  Just as she was about to leave again, she was stopped once more by his voice.  

"Hey Trish, you uh.. you look.. really good tonight," he said, walking into the room afterwards.  

She frowned and shook her head, not really liking the fact that there was something going on with him that she didn't know about. 

~

Christian smirked to himself as he entered the trainer's room, though the smirk soon faded as he saw someone he wasn't expecting.  

"Victoria, what are you do-", he was cut off by Chris.

"Why did you go out there and save Trish?" he asked, venom in his voice.  

A new smirk formed on Christian's face and he sat down where Trish had sat minutes earlier.   "Think of it this way, Chris.. if I hadn't shown up, Matt would have hurt her.  But anyway.. I want the three of us to get along.  Is that so much to ask?"

Chris eyed him warily, sighing.  "No, I guess not," he muttered.  

~

Trish kept her gaze on the ground as she walked down the hallway.  There was just so much on her mind, it was hard to concentrate.  She was really glad she didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the show.. she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her focus long enough to complete the task.  Christian was really starting to confuse her.  Last week he'd compared her to Yoko Ono and now he was saving her in her matches and tell her she "looked good".  Unless she was mistaken, this was really going to cause some problems.  Then there was the issue with Victoria and Chris.  Since when were they together?  Apparently she missed something because the two were looking pretty cozy while they were in the trainer's room.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into somebody, causing her to fall to the floor with a soft thud.  Groaning, her eyes slowly lifted, meeting the light blue eyes of Randy Orton.  

"Wow, Trish, I'm really sorry," he said, extending his hand to her.  "I really should watch where I'm going."  

She waved his hand away, standing up on her own.  "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention."

"Let me make it up to you," he said, giving her his characteristic charming grin that millions of girls would probably melt over if they saw.  

"How exactly would you do that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side while arching an eyebrow. 

"Dinner after the show.. my treat."

"I.. I don't know.  It's really not that big of a deal.  It was just an accident."

"Aww, c'mon.  It's just dinner.  Please?"    He began to pout, poking out his bottom lip for added emphasis.  

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw him.  This certainly was a change compared to what he was like in the ring.  _If Chris wants to be with __Victoria__, there's no harm in me hanging out with Randy.. it's just dinner, right?_

"Alright, alright, I'll go.  Meet me at my locker room after the show."

The two exchanged goodbyes, going their separate ways.

~

Victoria made her way out of the building with Chris.  He'd been excused to leave since he was injured and she'd been given permission to go with him back to the hotel.  

She helped him out to the car, putting both of their bags in the back.  She helped him into the passenger side, jogging over to get in the divers seat.  

As they pulled away from the area, she gave Chris a reassuring smile.

"You should've paid more attention to the way she was looking at me, Chris.  She acted as if she wanted to beat me down right then and there.  The plan is definitely going to work, and in no time she'll be back in your arms."   

Chris sighed and rested his head back against the seat.   "I hope you're right, Victoria.  I hope you're right."

**Alright, you know the drill.   Review and tell me what you thought of it.  I'd love to know your opinion on the story so far.  **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  Wow, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates.  I have two chapters that I had planned on writing after Raw took place last week and I just never got around to it.  From now on, most likely, this story is going to consist of more than just Chris and Victoria;  more attention is going to be brought onto Trish and Randy, as well as Christian.  But don't worry, Chris and ****Victoria**** will still be the main focus.  As usual, I own nothing.  The restaurant mentioned in this story is located where I live.  Enjoy!**

Just as they had discussed, Randy showed up at Trish's locker room right after Raw was over.  _He sure doesn't waste any time, does he?_ she thought to herself, quickly shaking the thoughts away afterward.  She promised herself she was going to be nice and she planned on keeping that promise.  

She finished placing her things into her bag then walked over to the door where he was still standing.   "Alright, I'm ready if you are."  Looking him over, she could definitely tell he was ready, almost as if he had planned this way before she'd bumped into him.  He wore a pair of black dress pants and a navy blue button-up shirt.  She glanced down at her own clothes, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, she definitely wasn't as dressed up as he was.  She wore a simple pair of hip-hugger jeans and one of her 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed shirts.  

He nodded and took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder.  "Of course," he said simply, his lips curving into that characteristic smirk.  

She frowned slightly and glanced around the hallways as they walked, a bit of a nervous feeling taking over her.  She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around him.  He was a member of Evolution, you know.  She was almost waiting for Paul, Dave, and Ric to pop out from some hiding place and try to attack her or make a move on her.  She shuddered at the thought, finding the members of Evolution absolutely repulsive, except Randy, he wasn't all that bad looking.  In fact, he was quite handsome.  

_Geez__, what am I thinking?_ she scolded herself.  

Randy led her into the parking lot, then brought her over to what appeared to be a rental car.  She couldn't help but laugh, her eyebrow immediately arching in curiosity.   "Don't you Evolution members ride around in limos all the time?"   _Randy Orton driving a rental car?_  The thought caused her to go into another small fit of giggles.  Randy, however, didn't appear to be amused by the comment.

"You know, Trish.. I know you aren't going to believe me, but.. I'm not like them.  I get sick of all the limos and private jets and girls.  It's just not my kind of thing."   For a moment, she thought she saw a look of hurt in his eyes.  Just as quickly as it appeared, however, it was gone.  

"I-I'm sorry," she said softly, tilting her head down to look at the ground.  "I shouldn't have said that."  

After a few moments of silence he put their bags into the car, opening her door for her.  Then they were on their way to the restaurant.  

~

Chris glanced around the roads as Victoria was driving.  He groaned, hearing his stomach rumbling.  "Hey, Vic, do you mind if we stop to get something to eat?  I'm hungry."   He glanced over at her and gave her the most innocent smile he could manage, knowing she'd give in.  

She glanced over at him, immediately melting at the look on his face.  There was no way she could resist a smile like that.  "Alright, alright, we'll stop somewhere."   She looked around at the surrounding restaurants, spotting one up the road.   "How about Backstreets Bar and Grill?"

Chris nodded his head eagerly, willing to eat just about anything at the moment.  Victoria laughed, giving a shake of her head.  She pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot.  Once they were out, she let him lean on her since he still had a bit of a limp because of his knee.

About fifteen minutes later, another pair of people pulled into the parking lot.  

"Backstreets Bar and Grill?" Trish asked, arching her eyebrow.  She hadn't ever heard of this place, but she'd give it a try.  

"It seems nice enough," Randy replied, making his way inside with her.  

~

Once Chris and Victoria had placed their orders, they began to talk about random things.  Life, work, concerns.. just things that friends would talk about with each other.  

"Yeah, I know what you –"  Chris stopped mid-sentence, the smile immediately erasing from his face.  He thought he just saw Trish and Randy walk in.  No, it couldn't be.. could it?

Yes, that was definitely Trish and Randy.  He frowned softly, his heart feeling as though it had dropped down to his feet.  He wasn't very hungry anymore

Victoria noticed the pause and tilted her head slightly.  "Chris, what's wrong?  You look pale."    He didn't respond though, his gaze was fixed on Trish and Randy, watching as the waiter sat them down at a booth on the other side of the room.  Victoria was curious as to what had suddenly caught his attention, so she followed his gaze. 

Her eyes widened at the sight.  Randy was actually being.. polite.. and he was with Trish, who seemed to be having a really good time.  She glanced back at Chris and shook her head lightly, knowing how hard it must be on him to witness such a thing.  

"Chris, if you want, we can go somewhere else.  I –"

"No," he said sharply.  He felt bad for snapping at her, so he softened his voice.  "No, I'm going to stay.  I'm not going to let them get to me."

~

Trish lifted her glass up to her lips, taking a long sip of her water.  Placing down the glass, she glanced around, her eyes landing on Chris and Victoria.  Her eyes widened and she coughed in surprise, causing her to strangle on her water.  

Randy snapped his eyes over to her, alarmed by the sudden cough.   "Trish?  Are you alright?"

After a few moments of sputtered coughing, she regained her composure.  "Chris is here with Victoria," she hissed, sending a glare towards the mentioned female.  

"So?  I thought you two were just friends now?" he arched his eyebrow, sensing that Trish still had feelings for Chris.

"I.. we are," she said defensively.  "I, just..  Victoria just doesn't seem like his type of girl, you know?  I don't want him to get hurt," she muttered.  She couldn't tell Randy about her feelings for Chris.  He wouldn't understand.

Chris looked at the two of them from the corner of his eye, seeing that both of them were looking in their direction.  This was the perfect time for him to seriously put the plan into action.   He knew once he did this, he couldn't go back, so he had to make this believable.   

He reached across the table and took Victoria's hand into his, causing her to arch her eyebrow.  He leaned forward, making it seem as though he was murmuring soft, romantic words into her ear.   "It's time to put this plan into action," he said, his tone frighteningly serious.

Before she had a chance to reply, he leaned over the table and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  Victoria's eyes widened in surprise, though after a few moments she started to return the kiss.  After a few moments of sweet, soft, kisses, she could feel the tip of his tongue prodding at her lips, begging for entrance.  She obliged, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, trailing her tongue underneath his.  This kiss felt different somehow.. almost as if he wasn't acting.  She knew this was all just an act though, Chris wouldn't kiss her like this normally, he was doing this for Trish and she was going to go along with it.  A few moments later, they pulled away, slightly breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

Trish sighed and shook her head, seeing the entire thing.  "I've seen enough," she muttered, grabbing her purse.  She stood up from the table and muttered an apology to Randy, making her way out of the restaurant.  

**Alright, that's it for this chapter.   I'll probably update again earlier tomorrow or late tomorrow night, and the Raw chapter will be up on Tuesday.  Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  The WWE has decided to make my fic writing difficult, lol.  I'm going to be breaking away from the Raw storyline soon, so if things seem different from the show in the upcoming chapters, that's why.  As usual, I don't own anything.  **

Trish made her way down the hallway of the arena.  She knew exactly where she was going.  She'd been thinking a lot about Chris and Victoria over the past few days and the more she thought about it, the more it bothered her.  Her and Victoria had never really gotten along and she didn't like the fact that Victoria was showing interest in Chris.  Victoria just wasn't his type.. was she?  

A small smirk formed on the Canadian girls face as she neared the women's locker room.  She was going to try and get buddy-buddy with Victoria so she could find out her _real_ intentions for hanging around Chris.  They were so opposite, how could they possibly like one another?

With the smirk gone from her face, she entered the locker room, spotting Victoria seated onto a bench.   "Hey Vic," she said happily, trying to make it as believable as possible.  

Victoria looked up and arched her eyebrow slightly.  Why was Trish, of all people, talking to her?  Guess there's only one way to find out, she thought to herself.    
  
"Hi, Trish.. what's going on?" 

"Well, I need a partner for my tag match against Molly and Jazz tonight.  And.. Lita isn't here."  
  


Victoria's eyebrow arched further and she had to resist the urge to laugh.  Normally she would've been on Molly and Jazz's side, but she figured she'd give it a try anyway.   "Well, if you can't find Stacy or Jackie anywhere, I'll be your partner."

Trish smirked inwardly.  Things were going her way so far.  "That's great, thanks."  She seated herself onto the couch, making herself comfortable.   "So, um.. you and Chris?  When did that happen?"  

_Oh boy_, Victoria thought, _time to get back in character.   _"Yeah, he's such a wonderful guy.   I really enjoy spending time with him.  But it's not anything serious yet.  Right now we're just really good friends."   She gave a smirk of her own, knowing that she was driving Trish up the wall.  That's what she needed to do, however.  If Trish got jealous enough, surely she'd go running back to Chris to apologize for ignoring him.  

"Oh, I see.  Just be careful with him," Trish said, in a pathetic attempt to drive Victoria away from Chris.  "You saw what he did to me.  I wouldn't want you to get hurt, too."

Victoria simply shook her head and smiled.   "Chris wouldn't do that to me."  Her sentence was cut off as Steven Richards entered the room.  Her heart immediately sank down to her stomach, her thoughts going back to the day he'd left her.  But then again, there was just some kind of force that drew her to him and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself standing in front of him.   "Do you have anything for the show?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, almost timidly.  "I'm in a tag match with Trish against Molly and Jazz."  
  
"Let me go out there with you, then.  You know Jazz is going to have Teddy with her, and that guy is never up to any good."

After a few moments of hesitation, she nodded her head.  "Alright

~

Chris had just finished explaining to Christian that he was going to tell Trish how he really felt but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn't really as excited about it as he used to be.  

He made his way down the hallway in search of Victoria.  He was going to wish her luck before her match.  As he approached the backstage area, he saw on a nearby monitor that her match had already started.   "Might as well watch from here then," he said to himself.  He had to do a double-take as his eyes landed on Steven.   _What is that jerk doing out there?_

He smiled to himself as Trish and Victoria got the win.  He'd have to congratulate them both.  He frowned softly as he saw Steven wrap his arms around Victoria in a hug.  He could feel something inside of him churn and his anger started to rise.  Was that _jealousy_ he was feeling?  No.. it couldn't be.  He didn't care about Victoria like that, right?

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he watched the monitor in horror as Test made his way down to the ring.  He knew Test was up to no good.  He never was.  He wasn't angry when Steven was attacked.  Steven was a man and could handle himself in a fight.  When Test went after Victoria, that's when his anger skyrocketed and he quickly made his way up to the gorilla.  Before he had the chance to run out, however, Christian ran up beside of him.   "I got it!  I'm going! Stay here!" he shouted, then ran down the ramp just in time to save Trish.  

Chris scowled then shot Christian the one finger salute, though he knew he couldn't see him.  He was really starting to get tired of whatever stunt Christian was trying to pull.   Chris paced back and forth backstage, impatiently waiting for them to bring Victoria back.  He was almost certain steam would come out of his ears if he got any angrier.  

When Victoria finally came into view, he temporarily pushed all of his anger to the side, concern now crossing his features.  "Victoria.. sweetie, are you alright?" he asked softly.  

She laughed and shook her head.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Just took a nasty bump.  After a good night's rest I'll be alright."  

Chris was going to say more, but paused as he heard a crew member tell him his match against Kane was up next.  

He sighed and took a small step away from her.   "Alright, I gotta get out there, but we'll talk later, alright?"   He waved then went up to the curtain, making his way down the ramp when his music hit.

~

Trish left the trainers room, cursing softly under her breath as she found out Chris was going to have to be taken to the hospital.   She knew sooner or later if he kept wrestling with an injured knee something bad would happen to him.  

She was just getting ready to leave for the hospital when she bumped into Christian, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately.  

"Hey Trish, where are you going?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to visit Chris at the hospital."

"Alright, well, I'm headed that way too, so.. you want to go together?"

Trish arched her eyebrow slightly, then shrugged.  "Yeah, sure."

"Alright."  After grabbing something, he stepped back out of the room and held a rose out to Trish:  the one Chris had told him to hold for her.  

"I.. I don't want to seem all cheesy and stuff, but, I uh.. I got this for you as a belated Valentine's Day gift," he said sheepishly.  Chris would never know the difference, right?  He'd be too concerned about his knee to worry about the rose he'd bought for Trish.  __

"Oh, well, thanks," she said, a bit awkwardly.   She made her way down the hallway with him, arching her eyebrow as he put his arm around her.

_Yep,_ Christian thought, _if things go my way, Trish will be mine in no time._

~

After making every kind of threat imaginable, Victoria was finally given the room number where Chris was staying in the hospital.  As soon as she'd found out he was going to have to be taken to the hospital, she'd immediately left the arena.  She didn't even consider what Eric was going to do to her.  Her main focus was getting to Chris so she could see how he was doing.  

Her heart nearly broke as she entered his room.  His leg was elevated and he looked absolutely miserable.  

Chris didn't even bother turning his head to see who had entered.  He figured it was just one of the nurses coming to check on him.   His head snapped to the side however as he felt a small hand grab his larger one.  

"Victoria?  What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how you're doing, silly," she laughed softly.  

"Ah, well.. I'll be alright.  Just gotta give the leg some rest, ya know?  Give it time to heal.  I'll be better in no time," he said, trying to convince her as well as himself.   "What about you though?  What was up with you and Steven tonight?"

"Oh, that," she said.  "I'm not back together with him or anything.  It's just.. I'm drawn to him somehow and it makes me crazy because I know I shouldn't be.  He just.. he has such a strong hold on me."

Chris shook his head sadly.  He lifted his hand slowly, gently tucking a few strands of her black hair behind her ear.   "Steven has done nothing but hurt you.  You deserve to be with somebody who will take care of you and treat you like the princess that you are," he whispered.  

**Alright guys, you know the drill.  Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
